One-shots
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Title says it all, open to
1. Cherry Stem

**Cherry Stem**

**Pairing- **Percy and Annabeth

**Inspiration- **This Drake and Josh episode

**Point of View- **Percy

**Summary- **Percy and Annabeth find out if the myth behind the Cherry stem is true.

**[A/N] **This is the first in a series of random one-shots, unlike my other stories it won't have a set update time.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth," I called out to my girlfriend who was currently sitting beside me on the couch in the living room.

"Yes Percy," she looked up from her book and smiled at me. Instead of responding I lifted her up onto my lap and gave her a big kiss. "What was that for?" She asked when we broke apart for air.

"Was that a good kiss?" I asked her, she raised an eyebrow at me and nodded.

"Why are you asking?"

"You see I heard that if you can tie a knot with a cherry stem using your tongue then you must be a really good kisser, but I can't..."

"It's not that hard Percy you just have to..." I started to zone out on her face. "Wait I'll go show you, she headed to the kitchen to ask my mom for a bowl of cherries. "See look," she put the stem in her mouth then after a while it came out as a knot.

"Well then miss wise girl, teach me," I leaned in for another kiss and once again we broke apart panting. "So?"

"I don't know seaweed brain, you've done better," I smirked and leaned in again. We kepting kissing until there was the noise of someone clearing their throat behind us. "Hey mom," I said with a blush from the tip of my head to the bottom of my neck.

"Percy what happened to doing homework?" My mom questioned, I knew better to lie to her since she had a wooden spoon in her hand. If I had to pick facing monsters or my mom, I would have a better chance against the monsters.

"We're going to do that now, come on Annabeth," I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to my room. Although we were up the stairs I could still hear my mom laugh and mutter kids these days. "Now where were we?" I asked as I pulled Annabeth in by the waist.

"Nu-uh seaweed brain, homework," she pointed to the stack of textbook on my desk.

"Teach me?" I gave her my best puppy dog look. She shook her head and grabbed a textbook. As she walked back, in one swift movement I grabbed her hand and twirled her until she was wrapped in my arms with her hands on my chest, then I kissed her, this time with tongue.

"Percy... homework.."

Ignoring her comment I spoke, "So Miss Chase, did I do good this time?" I asked her as if she was the teacher, I was the student and the kiss was the homework.

She smirked and followed my lead, "Unfortunately no Mr. Jackson, I think you need to re-do it." This time she moved her hands that were on my chest so that they wrapped around my neck. We kept doing our 'homework' until my mom called us for dinner.

As we headed towards the dining room I whispered into her ear, "You know, after you lessons I must be able to tie a knot with a cherry stem."

"Well then we just have to find that out later after you do you your homework from _school_," she smirked and went to thank my mom and Paul for letting her stay for dinner.


	2. Waiting for You

**Waiting for You**

**Pairing-**Beckendorf and Silena

**Inspiration-**The fact that he told Nico who told Silena that he'll wait for her

**Point of View**-Third

**Summary-**What I think Beckendorf should do as he waits for Silena

**[A/N]- **Takes place during The Last Olympian, post Beckendorf's death

* * *

He still stands there waiting for her, the same spot day after day. Beside him his work pile gets bigger each day. Austin and Kayla with the help of Persephone help him. The minor goddess gave him the idea while Austin and Kayla, dead campers helped him find the material. Each day he's at the same spot, his eyes eying the gate seeing if she would show up while his hands tinkering with the material.

One day as he continued to work he heard bells meaning new arrivals. He saw a few hunters of Artemis, a few campers then someone whose face was covered by her hair she seemed to be looking for someone, her head turned to different directions but never to where he was. Beckendorf could tell who it was anywhere.

"Silena," he called out but his voice was barely above a whisper. Said girl turned to his way and what was a worried face broke out into a grin.

"Charlie," she ran towards his open arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept apologizing. He told her that it was no problem and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"I have something for you but close your eyes," she did what she was told but she still have a huge smile on her face. "Open them now." She opened her eyes to see a bouquet of flowers but they were made out of metal, his handy work. "I promise to love you until the last flower dies," a blush creped onto his dark skin. She smiled and handed him one of the flowers and told him the same thing. "Come on let's go home," he took her hand and they headed into the Elysium where all there late friends were both with a stupid grin on their faces.


	3. In The Fields

**In the Fields**

**Pairing**-Travis and Katie

**Inspiration**-It was a request

**Point of View**-Third

**Summary**-Travis pranks Katie, but theres more than what meets the eye for this prank

**[A/N]- **dedicated to TheVintageDress. No promises, first Traite story so read at your own risk :D

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Connor asked his partner in crime.

"Nope, I have no idea but it's worth a shot right?" Travis responded. Right now he and his brother were preparing for the biggest prank of all on the head councillor of cabin 4. Just this time they weren't alone, they had the help of a few Aphrodite girls and a few other Demeter kids. The whole reason why the Aphrodite kids agreed was it was their 'calling' and the Demeter kids wanted their stubborn head councillor to finally realize something. You would think that she would notice that all the pranks where so that she would notice a certain brother.

"Everyone is in place so come on bro," Connor gave Travis a pat on the back and they released their prank. 3,2,1, Connor counted in his head and right one cue.

"STOLLS!" a very angry girl started running after said people. Katie was furious, it was one thing to mess with her but messing with her plants was a whole other story. As she was chasing them she noted how Travis' hair would flow in the wind and how it was quite attractive but she quickly snapped out of it. All of a sudden a few Aphrodite kids grabbed Travis while her half-siblings were blocking her from going any further.

"Hey sis," one of her siblings greeted her.

"Move, I need to chase after the Stolls," she shoved her way through only to be pulled back by some vines. Katie raised an eyebrow silently asking if they would explain but instead of answering they simply moved to show a nicely dressed Stoll shoving flowers towards her. Once again she raised an eyebrow only to have him sheepishly smile at him.

'_Finally he's making his move, you better not mess this up girl," inner Katie shouted at well herself._

"So um, will you go out with me? I got you flowers and coca cola and umm-" he stopped when Katie threw herself at him with a hug.

"Of course," she answered him as they both leaned closer.

_BOOM! _ The flowers that Travis gave Katie exploded.

"You dolt! You gave the wrong flowers," Katie her sister Miranda shout at Connor.

"Katie, I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen," Travis kept apologizing and had his hands in the surrendering motion. Katie decided that she could have a little fun and pretended to be angry.

"5 seconds," she told him.

"What?"

"4," before she could count down anymore he bolted. She smiled and charged after him, some things just never change.


	4. Competition

**Competition **

**Pairing- **Connor and Lou

**Inspiration- **It was a request

**Point of View- **Third

**Summary- **Someone is pranking the camp and it's not the Stolls

**[A/N] **Dedicated to Rueflower3900 I hope this fits your requirements, I'm sorry this took so long. I had the basic idea but writing it was hard. ASDFGHJKKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFD I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

Connor and Travis were walking towards the big house getting ready to set up their latest prank when all of a sudden grapevines appeared around their legs and they fell face first into the ground giving it a lovely kiss.

"Troy! Chad! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. D yelled while pointing to his pinochle set that was ruined and cut up.

"Mr. D we did not," Connor started.

"Do that, that's low even for us," Travis finished.

Mr. D bore this bloodshot eyes into their only to find out that they're both telling the truth, "then get out of here Tristan and Carl but if you even think about putting those feathers near me I will have you on kitchen duty for a month then feed you too the harpies." With a gulp the brothers headed back to their cabin.

"Okay bro, nice going lying to Mr. D now when did you find time to prank him?" Travis asked his brother surprised and a bit sad that he played a prank without him.

"Bro didn't you do it? I didn't?" Connor gave a confused look back to his brother.

"Do you think it was one of our siblings?"

"They wouldn't, would they?" Connor and Travis shared a look before running back to their cabin. "Hermes cabin, fall in!" Connor and Travis both shouted and their siblings dropped everything and lined up.

"Now which one of you," Travis picked up a sword and started to hit it against his hands trying to act like a general. "Pranked the big house, was it you," Travis turned quickly and pointed the tip of the sword under one of his siblings chin."

"Now if you don't talk there will be punishments," it was Connor's turn to interrogate but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. D wants to see you guys and he's really upset," Percy informed them before he went back to Annabeth and they both bursted out laughing at something.

"Tiberius, Carlos! Kitchen duty! For a month!" Mr. D shouted so loud some mortals nearby the border wondered if they were going crazy.

"We didn't do anything," Connor tried to defend himself and his brother.

"Until you can prove who I don't care Cato," Mr. D snapped then went back to playing pac man before getting rid of the feathers that covered him.

"Bro are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Travis asked.

"That someone is stealing our jobs as pranksters?" Connor replied with a question.

"And that we need to stop them."

"Okay plan time."

"To cabin 6." Both brothers made their way and since Annabeth busy they asked Malcolm after promising to not prank their cabin the second-in-command agreed and gave them a plan. Travis would be the one distracting the harpies and look out while Connor goes stakeout the Big House to prank the prankster. The brothers thanked the blond and waited for their plan to commence and soon the conch shell sounded for dinner.

"Crabe, Tom, go scrub the dishes now!" Said people gave Mr. D a mock sault before heading off but it wasn't to scrub the dishes.

Travis went to look out as Connor hid himself in the Big House and no sooner the mystery person appeared.

"This will teach them," the mystery person said as they prepared the classic bucket over door prank.

"Ah-ha!" Connor grabbed the mystery person's wrist and then into a choke hold. "You can give it up now, wait who are you? You're not my sibling."

"No dip Sherlock, now let go of me," the mystery person tried to yank their arm away.

"And if I don't, what can you do you're just a girl," Connor retorted before mentally adding 'a really pretty one too.'

"Well I can do a lot of things and can you at least stop staring at me like that?" Connor quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Well why are you doing this to me … and my brother," Connor meant making him think she's pretty but then he remembered about the prank.

"Look bub, I have nothing against you but I need to settle something with Mr. D," she said his name with upmost disgust.

"Well your little pranks are getting me and my brother in trouble, who are you anyways?"

"Well sorry," Connor could tell the sarcasm in her voice. "Names Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, you?"

"The infamous Connor Stoll at your service," Connor gave a mock bow.

"Well then Connor," Lou Ellen turned so that they were face to face and gave him a smile. "How about you and I," she walked her fingers against his chest then brought it back to her side. "Work together," then she started to lean in and so did he but right before their lips touches she kicked him in the groining and put him to sleep with her magic. Then she magically set him into position to make it look like he was setting the prank up. She was about to leave but not before she left a note for him. "See you around Stoll," she gave him a peck on the cheek before running back to the dining pavilion.

As Lou Ellen finished her dinner she smirked as Mr. D made his way back to the Big House. At the same time Connor woke up from his unexpected nap and started to walk back to the pavilion. Just as he was a few steps away from the door it opened to a now very angry Mr. D. Before he could even explain he younger Stoll was mummified with grape vine and then hanging from the tallest tree. "Feel free to do whatever you want to Charlie as long as it can be healed later with nectar and ambrosia," Mr. D. announced to all the campers, many thanked him as they had to get back from all the pranks.

A few campers threw rocks and sticks, some slashed him and others gave the son of Hermes a taste of his own medicine. Finally it was Lou Ellen's turn unlike the others she approached the demigod with nothing in her hands. The closer she approached Connor the more of her smile was visible. "Thanks hot shot," she gave him a wink then moved the grape vines around his mouth then a kiss. The vines quickly wrapped around his mouth to prevent the half-blood from making any sounds but even if they weren't there he wouldn't making a sound.

After Hermes threatened Mr. D. he god of wine reluctantly un-mummified the camper. After he was released Connor made his way back to his cabin to an angry full blooded brother of his.

"What took you so long?! I had to wash all the dishes by myself…" Connor zoned out his brothers ranting and stuffed his hands in his pocket when he noticed that there was something there. He took his hand out to noticed a sheet of folded paper. He opened it to see neat hand writing _Pleasure doing business with you, see you around ;) L.E. _

**[A/N] HSM, Star Trek, Hunger Games, Harry Potter references. Jasper's next.**


	5. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

**Pairing**-Jason and Piper

**Inspiration**-There was this one commercial when the dad goes and surprises his little girl at school and she ran into his arms crying.

**Point of View-**Third

**Summary**-He finally comes home.

**[A/N]**It's been a while, sorry. Dedicated to _Jasonandpiperforever _and to all the soldiers who were and are currently in the military.

* * *

She had cried herself to sleep for the past 14 months. She still remembered the unfortunate day as if it was yesterday. He had gotten the letter in the mail and he was to leave first thing in the morning. She knew it was selfish to ask him to stay so she said nothing but a fair well.

They had kept in touch via skype and email but it wasn't the same as having him by her side. After he left, a month later she realized that she was pregnant. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. When he finally noticed, it was the first time she had seen him cry. The man kills people as his job and he doesn't shed a tear but when he hears that his girlfriend is pregnant he bawls like a baby. He made a promise to her to come home safely.

That was the last time she had gotten news of him. It's been 3 months, turns out he was in a coma after a landmine hit his tank.

When he did come home from the army she was huge. He had a few months off and left just after the baby was born. He promised her that he'd be back. Now she is left to take care of their baby girl.

When he came home the second time their baby girl was 3 years old. He had retired from the army and started working under his father. One day when their little girl who was 5 was put to bed he pulled his girlfriend into the kitchen and talked to her.

He was going back to the army, he wanted to help. He promised that he would make it out just like he always does. He told her that both of them won't be alone. He'll be with his green eyed cousin who was a fleet admiral and she would be with his wife and their children could spend time with their cousins.

It's been 1 year since he left and 2 months since they last contacted each other. She's worried but she has confidence in him. Their little girl was 6 now and she misses her daddy. She has his hair and skin but her mother's eyes.

He was home and officially retired. He was finally going to propose. He has kept the ring for a long time around his neck as a good luck charm. He was planning to propose but then he went back, it wouldn't be right to propose then leave. All of his army friends were cheering for them. He had been home for 2 months and spent half of the time in the hospital.

She almost had a panic attack when she heard that he was home but in the hospital. Making sure that someone was there to watch her little girl, she rushed to the hospital. She yelled at the receptionist to tell her what room he was in. the receptionist told her and she rushed away, not noticing the smile on the receptionist's face.

When she got to the room she noticed that nobody was there. She panicked. Had she gotten the wrong room? She noticed the flowers by the bed and walked over to them. It was rude but she didn't care, she wanted to know how had sent the flowers to her boyfriend. There was a note and it was directed to her. In his handwriting. She read the note out loud and when she reached the final two words it wasn't her voice that spoke. It was his.

Turn around was all he said and she cried. She turned only to see him in his uniform and on one knee. He had asked her to marry him in a hospital room, it wasn't the proposal she had envisioned. It was better. She quickly said yes then even faster she tackled him into a hug and kiss.

Their little girl who was currently being watched by her aunt was sleeping peacefully and dreaming about her dad coming home. No adult who were parents or her teachers had dry eyes when they saw the little girl run into her father's arm the next day after school.


	6. Monsters

**Monsters **

**Pairing**-Percy and Annabeth

**Inspiration**-A post on Tumblr

**Point of Vie**w-Percy

**Summary**-Percy has a talk with his kid.

**[A/N]**- Future- fic and AU-ish, in this monsters don't get attracted by electronics. Disclaimer, I don't own the characters I mentioned or the movie. So their kid doesn't have a name so it's your choice. There's so much dialogue, it's so weird writing that much that.

* * *

"Rawr!" I was enjoying my nap until someone landed on my stomach, instinctively I reached for Riptide but stopped when the person on my stomach started to speak. "Did I scare you daddy? Was I like Sulley? I want to be like Sulley he's a cool monster." I looked over to see if Annabeth could help with stop his rambling but instead she laughed and took a bunch of photos.

"Son," I lifted him onto my lap. "You do know that in real life monsters aren't cool."

"Yes daddy."

"And how they could hurt you."

"Yes daddy."

"And how you should never listen to a monster-"

"Unless if they're from Camp Half-Blood because they're good or Uncle Tyson." He cut me off and finished my speech.

"Good, now go play in your room."

"Okay daddy, I want to finish my drawing too."

"You know he's just like you," I told Annabeth who made her way beside me and this time she was on my lap.

"Oh how so?" she mused.

"Because he's a know it all who also happens to have a love for drawing."

"You know he's also like you."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He drools like you too, do you know how many of his shirts are stained with drool?"

"Well you know what's one good thing that he and I have in common?"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"He and I absolutely adore his mom, he happens to be a huge mama's boy."

"Well that I can deal with."

"Mommy, can I watch Hercules?" a tiny voice asked from the peak of his room.

"I thought I already gave him the talk about that movie, I mean did you see how they though our parents look like? And Hercules being nice? Singing? A ginger? Please-" Annabeth decided to cut me off with a kiss. As I was still stunned from the sudden kiss she used it to her advantage.

"Come on sweetie, we can watch in our room and we can leave your daddy out here but we have to lock the door," our little squirt cheered and ran to grab the movie and just as quickly ran into Annabeth's and mines room. "Don't worry he knows about the truth but he thinks is funny, he's a kid and you will not ruin his childhood." I gulped and nodded as Annabeth retreated to our room most likely with a smirk on her face.


	7. Lost Princess Preview

**Lost Princess Preview**

Long ago in a faraway land of Olympia was split into four kingdoms. The brave Olympus, ruled by King Zeus and his wife, the cunning Sparta, ruled by King Tristan and Queen Aphrodite, the loyal Atlantis, ruled by King Poseidon and Queen Sally and the intelligent Athens, ruled by King Fredrick and Queen Athena.

It was the annual gathering of the kingdoms in Olympia, was held in the West Kingdom also known as Athens this year. The royal family of the South Kingdom of Atlantis were the first to arrive. King Poseidon, Queen Sally and their 3 year old son Prince Percy would always be the first to arrive. Queen Sally and King Fredrick loved the idea of Princess Annabeth and Prince Percy together. As Queen Aphrodite of the Sparta would say, they were too adorable together. That's when Queen Sally had an idea, why not join these two together in marriage. Thus they were betrothed but they decided to wait until they were older before telling the kids, but for now they watched their kids play together.

Princess Annabeth was sitting under an olive tree watching a butterfly. Prince Percy on the other hand was watching but instead of the butterfly he was watching the young princess. What he did next no three year old would understand, but the Kings and Queens, watched with amusement. Prince Percy got off of his mother's lap and started making his way towards the princess. With a few trips along the way he finally made it to the princess and picked a flower on the way.

Prince Percy made his way in front of Annabeth and handed her the flower, along with his favourite beaded necklace. "Here." Even though he was too young to know what the feeling was for some reason Prince Percy felt warm and bubbly on the inside.

As smart as Princess Annabeth was, she also did not understand the feeling she got. When he smiled she smiled back. As she took the flower and necklace from him they stared at each other, gray to green and still smiling, forgetting about the butterfly.

As the royal family of Olympus and Sparta came, Prince Percy and Princess Annabeth, enjoyed their time with Prince Jason and Princess Piper, but not once did they leave each other's side. When it was finally time to leave, King Poseidon and King Fredrick grabbed their kids away from each other.

On the carriage ride back home Queen Sally tried to calm a temperamental 3 year old, but had no luck. She tried giving him his favourite blue cookies, but even that didn't help. Prince Percy finally managed to stop, when King Poseidon bought Prince Percy a baby horse, a pure black stallion named Blackjack.

Queen Sally hasn't cried tears of sadness in years, not since her parents the Duke and Duchess of Goode passed away. Today in the first time in years Queen Sally shed tears of sorrow. She shed them not only for herself but for her son. A boy who would never see or ever remember his first love ever again.


	8. Cooling Down

**Cooling Down**

**Pairing- **Leo and Reyna

**Inspiration- **It was a request

**Point of View- **Third

**Summary- **Leo is being Leo, he finds Reyna and tries to cheer her up.

**[A/N] **Dedicated to the Guest who wanted it.

* * *

Leo had done it this time. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help himself. It just happens. This time it was Reyna. It was bad enough that he fell in love with another girl that was way out of his league but this time it was pretty much with the leader of Camp Jupiter and his best friends somewhat ex-girlfriend if you take replace girlfriend with they-had-somewhat-of-a-thing-if-it-wasn't-for-him- getting-plucked-up-by-the-queen-of-gods-while-gett ing-his-memories-erased-then-transported-to-the-ot her-side-of-the-country. What made it worse was that he first of all totally by accident, got controlled by an evil ghost, fire on her home. This time he set her on fire. Confused? Let's go back to 10 minutes ago.

(•ω•)

Leo wanted to cool down a bit, it was quiet ironic he thought to himself, a fire user wanting to cool down. Normally he would have asked Percy to lightly drench him with water, preferable not toilet as he had done to Clarisse when he first came (he finally got someone -Grover- to spill.) Unfortunately Percy was a bit busy with Annabeth so he did the next best thing, he went to the river. What he didn't expect to see what a certain praetor who was silently weeping.

Leo didn't know what to do, he wanted to help but it was hopeless with a girl, and no better with a crying girl.

"Um, Reyna?" Leo approached her.

Reyna's weeping stopped and she glared at him, of course her glare wasn't as effective seeing as her eyes were red and more tears looked like they were about to fall the only thing preventing them from doing so was her pride.

"Um, look I didn't mean to run into you," Leo slowly approached her. "I just wanted to cool down a bit," he was right in front of her and what he did next he had no idea why, he hugged her and patted her hair. "Um, there, there, it's okay?" That came out as a question by mistake.

It took Reyna a second before she realized what was going on and she shoved him in the water.

"Reyna, you're on fire," Leo told her.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, just climb out and pretend that you didn't see anything," Reyna hmph-ed him.

"No I mean you're actually on fire," he was still in the same position in the water.

This time it took Reyna half a second before she jumped into the water to put her hair out. Leo started laughing at the praetor's actions as he climbed out and sat by the waterfront.

"Valdez, come here," she ordered. He made a little 'meep' sound before complying.

When she raised her hand he prepared for the worst the daughter of a war goddess could do what he didn't expect was to be dunked underwater.

"PLUGUNKEN," was the sound Leo made when he was dunked. "What was that for?" He asked as he surfaced.

"Payback," she simply said as she rung out her hair. "Now we're even, goodbye. I have a party to enjoy."

'A party to enjoy' Leo thought, this coming from the girl who was crying just a while ago? "Not after this!" Leo shoved the brunette underwater.

When she came up she glared at him before bursting out laughing. Even for the always serious Reyna tears were coming out of her eyes. Both of them fell back into the water laughing dunking the other into the water.

Back at the celebration the others noticed that a certain pyro along with the leader of New Rome were missing, when they decided to go search for them a certain daughter of Aphrodite decided that it would be best for them to come back by themselves and that they did. For some reason no one noticed opposites they came back soaking and hand in hand.


	9. The Not So Little Mermaid

**The Not So Little Mermaid**

**Pairing**-Percy and Annabeth

**Inspiration**-A post on tumblr

**Point of View**-Annabeth

**Summary**-Percy and Annabeth's son gets visited by an 'imposter'

**[A/N]-** I don't own the characters for the movie that I mentioned. Sequel to 'Monsters'

* * *

We decided to head to the beach after a lot of begging from Percy. I was currently under the umbrella enjoying the father-son moment happening in the water. Percy currently had our son on his shoulders as we was waist deep in the water, not that it affected him.

"He's really cute," I looked to see who the stranger speaking to me was.

"L-lord Poseidon, I don't mean to make this sound mean but what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to enjoy some time with my grandson plus I dragged Triton with me since I wanted him to meet his nephew."

"Woah!" they had noticed Triton. "Who are you?"

"I am Triton, who are you?"

"Triton, nu-uh you liar, Triton has tanned skin, white hair a big beard and a crown, you're an imposter."

Percy and I laughed at our son, yesterday I read to him the little mermaid which was a step down since at 6 he was reading at a high school level but Percy insisted on it.

"Uhh…." Triton's jaw dropped, I could see that he didn't want to break the poor kids heart and tell him the truth. Luckily Poseidon jumped in and saved him.

"How about we leave Mr. Imposter over there and you can spend time with your grandpa."

"Grandpa Poseidon!" Percy had let him down his shoulders and soon he was on Poseidon's and they went into the ocean.

"Care to explain," Triton crossed his arms, I laughed and enjoyed the scene from my spot on the beach.

"You see, Annabeth thought that it would be a good idea if she read the little mermaid to him-"

"Did not!" I shouted causing Triton to glare at his half-brother.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but instead a 6-year old's voice came out instead, "Daddy! Look what grandpa got me," he pointed to the Pegasus that he was riding on.

"Um dad, that's nice and all but we can't keep him," Percy said as he picked our son off of the pegasus.

"Why not?" I could see tears in the 6 year olds eyes.

"What daddy means is that we can't keep him with us, he's going to stay at camp okay? I tried to soothe him while I glared at my idiotic husband.

"R-really," he sniffed.

"Of course, now why don't you go play with your dad, granddad and your uncle," I suggested.

"Okay, come on daddy, grandpa and Mr. Imposter," he then tugged him in the water and I could hear Trition's protest that he is real. Maybe I should keep him away from those movies.


	10. Sleep

**Sleep**

**Pairing**-Percy and Annabeth

**Inspiration**-A quote from Iron Man 3

**Point of View**-Percy

**Summary-** Percy can't sleep he reminisces about his relationship with Annabeth

**[A/N]-** I don't own the movie and quote that mentioned.

* * *

My name is Percy Jackson and I can't sleep and when I do I have nightmares. Honestly there's a hundred monsters who want to kill me. I hope that I can protect the one thing I can't live without. Annabeth.

I woke up drenched in sweat once again, it's been the 4th time this week. Ever since Annabeth and I came back from Tartarus I've been getting nightmares every night. Dionysus says that even he doesn't have the power to fix us from the trauma. Each night it's been getting better but I have a feeling that I won't be the same. The memories flashback like a movie every time I close my eyes. Chiron doesn't even bother to separate Annabeth and I anymore. When he does after a few minutes one of us will crack and cry for the other one. It breaks my heart to see her like that.

The Stoll's don't even joke about it like how they used too. They stopped taking pictures for blackmail. The Aphrodite kids still coo and talk about how cute and sweet it was but instead of annoying us like it used to it reassures us, telling us that we will always have each other.

I look over to see the girl I love so broken, today was one of the more peaceful days. I could tell since her forehead wasn't scrunched up and there wasn't sweating on her forehead. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to bed after washing my face and prayed to Morpheus that Annabeth could continue to have a peaceful slumber as I myself started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
